


Curiosity killed the cat

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya visits Busaiku at their photoshoot for their album covers. Things end up a liitle differently than he expected...





	Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've written that like a month ago but only felt like posting it now xD i hope you like it :3

Senga grabbed hold of Fujigaya's hands from behind and Nikaido removed his own shorts, revealing his hard member that was suffering in his tight clothing for all this time. Once Nikaido was done with his shorts, Fujigaya was lift up in the air by his legs. Strong hands holding him up both by his arms and thighs. He felt so powerless, like a mouse caught in a trap that was set for him beforehand. That made him both scared and excited at the same time. It was obvious that the guys won't go easy on him after how hard he had made them be. He watched Nikaido potitioning himself in front of his twitching hole. Damn his body gave out just how much he needed that dick inside of him right now. 

"Oh, isn't our Gaya-san a dirty little cock slut?" Nikaido said in a teasing voice and entered him before Fujigaya could even think to answer to that. His whole body twitched and he felt like he was ripping apart. He was never fucked up in the air like this before. He let out a scream of pain at first which soon turned into a whimper begging for more. 

Nikaido grew even harder inside of him. Just looking at Fujigaya's red face, biting his lips and crying out for his dick was too much for Nikaido. He wouldn't hold back a bit anymore. 

"Senga, hold him tight, this is gonna be bad" Nikaido growled as horny as ever and gripped hard on Fujigaya's hips. He would definitely leave red marks on his sensitive skin. He picked up his pace gradually and Fujigaya's moans were being louder and louder with each thrust. 

"Yes that is Gaya-san, let us hear your beautiful voice." Nikaido groaned in total ecstasy and pounded into Fujigaya roughly, echoing slapping sounds all around the room. Fujigaya's moans perfectly matched with their skins slapping at each other. Nikaido wouldn't last any longer. Fujigaya was tightening atound his member, it seems the older was reaching his orgasm without even being touched in his private part. 

"Look who is ready to come just by being fucked in the ass" Senga smirked as he watched Nikaido's hips going back and forth between Fujigaya's spread legs. Fujigaya didn't care for all the dirty talk they did to him, he was shamelessly begging for harder as he was so close to orgasm. Nikaido pulled out just having the tip inside him and ordered him to look at him. "You're such a big slut Gaya-san" Nikaido barely could hold back right now but he wanted to hear Fujigaya talking dirty. 

"Nika, please" Fujigaya cried softy giving him the pleading eyes.

"Say it Gaya-san, tell me what you are" Nikaido needed to come soon as well so his voice was hurried. Fujigaya wanted to play his game and go on but he was at his limit already. 

"I'm a dirty shameless slut, please fuck me" He called desperately and screamed out in pleasure as soon as Nikaido started moving inside him again. He hit his spot several times and Fujigaya came hard. 

He was let down after that and Nikaido's cock entered his mouth forcibly. Just a few thrusts and the younger came down his throat. Fujigaya swallowed everything like he does that everyday. Perfectly without choking a bit. Nikaido pulled back to release some in his beautiful face, he rubbed his dick all over it and Fujigaya purred. 

"Gaya-san is so beautiful like this. Makes me wanna come on his face too." Senga was barely holding back all this time. He immediately grabbed Fujigaya and picked him up to his feet. The older just let Senga moved him around as he liked. He was pushed hard against the wall, his back facing Senga who quickly moved up behind him. Without any warning Senga pushed inside his hole roughly. Fujigaya gasped and shuddered, his whole body trembling. Senga was huge, like the biggest he ever had. His buttcheeks were stretched apart. He let out a cry of pain trying to adjust at the new size. Senga rubbed softly on his little buttcheeks. 

"Gaya-san is so petite, feels like I'm breaking you apart." Senga's voice was horny but steady. He could last more than Nikaido maybe. But Fujigaya would be passed out by then. His legs were already betraying him and Senga hadn't even start moving yet. 

"Oi Nika, what should I do with him, i don't think he will take it" Senga smirked and gave a hard thrust onto Fujigaya's hips. The older jerked and screamed Senga's name.

"Just give him what he wants Senga. Can't you see how much he wants it?" Nikaido walked to the side of Fujigaya and grabbed on his hair. He made Fujigaya look at him. His perfectly shaped eyes wandered lost into Nikaido's ones. "Right, Gaya-san? Don't you want this big dick to break you?" He licked on his neck and Fujigaya shuddered. He mumbles a yes with a weak voice. 

"That's a good boy." Nikaido praises him and crushes their lips together into a kiss. Senga starts moving inside of him and it feels too good that Fujigaya's dick is already hard and stiff between his legs. Nikaido steps back and lets Senga do his part. The younger pushes Fujigaya up against the wall banging him hard from behind. 

"Gaya-san you feel so good, better than i dreamed about." Senga groans in ecstasy and his voice matches with Fujigaya cries of pleasure. He grabs on Fujigaya's hips hard leaving more marks on top of what Nikaido left before. Fujigaya barely keeps on his feet anymore and his head spinning like crazy. He want to reach a hand to his dick but he has no power left. Then he feels Nikaido wrapping his hand around it and he feels so relieved. Nikaido is working him to his orgasm while Senga is pounding into his ass hard. Soon Fujigaya releases his cum on Nikaido's hand and feels Senga pulling out of him. Not able to keep on his feet, he falls forward and two strong arms wrapped around him to keep him still. He relaxes into them and tries to catch his breath, panting really hard.

"Gaya-san came a lot" Nikaido sounded proud for some reason and he licked his fingers to taste Fujigaya's cum. Senga is watching while playing with his cock since he hadn't release yet. Nikaido slips his fingers into Senga's mouth to let him taste Fujigaya too. Senga licks them making satisfied noises.

"I need to cum Nika, i need him on his knees." Senga sounded dark and demanding. 

"Come on Gaya-san, we should give him a hand..or a mouth." Nikaido chuckled and helped Fujigaya on his knees. He kneeled next to him and they both opened their mouths for Senga's dick. The younger thrusted into Fujigaya's mouth hole who immediately started working his tongue over it, making slurping sounds while sucking. Nikaido went for Senga's balls, circulating his tongue around them and taking one into his mouth. Soon Senga was at his limit and he held both of their heads back. He pumped his dick a few last times and released everything into their mouths and their faces. The other two tasted his cum and then kissed each other. Fujigaya moved his hand to Nikaido's dick and with his hand he helped him release for a second time. 

"Fuck, Gaya-san is amazing." Senga and Nikaido both call in unison while trying to come down of their high. Fujigaya wipes his mouth and gets up, feeling sore as hell. "Great, i won't be able to walk tomorrow guys." 

"Don't worry, we will help you go home Gaya-san." Senga says trying to sound as innocent as he can but his face betrays a smirk. 

"I do not have a good feeling about this." Fujigaya comments and he wonders how things managed to come to this. 

_He just had payed a visit to watch Busaiku recording for theif naked photoshoot. Because secretly, or maybe not so secretly, he likes muscles. He would always go and touch the guys out of nowhere since they became more buff. Of course everyone enjoyed so they didn't ask him to stop it. Today though he went into their dressing room while they were only in their shorts and he kept teasing them by touching all over their bodies. After Miyata and Yokoo had left, Fujigaya decided he should go too, but the two younger guys had other plans._

_"Who said you can leave Gaya-san?" Nikaido had said and blocked the door. Senga nodded at him and then looked at Fujigaya. "Haven't they teached you that you shouldn't play with fire?" He told him and walked closer to him. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against his naked oil body. Fujigaya was shocked and didn't make a sound. He would never expect the guys to go that far. Seeing the young ones like this, he felt his blood boiling and it was a mix of fear and excitement. It felt really good inside Senga's arm. Made him feel hot and his cheeks became red. Senga kissed him, slow and passionate, with his tongue penetrating Fujigaya's mouth all around. After that Nikaido pulled him and tasted his mouth as well. Fujigaya was growing hard in his pants while the two guys took turns in kissing him. He could see they were awfully hard in their tight shorts as well. He was ordered to take off his clothes and prepare his self on his own. They watched him finger himself with lube to get his little hole ready for what was about to come. <\i> _

__

__

__

__

 

After the sex, Senga drove Fujigaya to his house because the older guy was exhausted. 

"Gaya-san you sure you don't want me to help you go inside?" Senga offered but Fujigaya feared the younger was still horny and would want another round.

"It's ok Kento, i can go." He reassured him and opened the door. He felt Senga grabbing on his arm and pulling him back. "I hope this wasn't the only time we had fun together Gaya-san." Senga pecked him on the lips and winked. Fujigaya chuckled and waved him off.


End file.
